


Home in the darkness

by luciusmistress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Explicit, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having nightmares. Dean does his best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nanoks on comment_fic on LJ. She asked for Sam/Dean and cuddling. How was I supposed to say no to that? :)  
> The title's from Burnin' for You by Blue Öyster Cult, because thanks to a post I happened upon on tumblr I can't stop thinking of it as the Kripke-approved Wincest song. :P

"Okay, that's it. Scoot over."

Dean sat on the edge of Sam's bed and prodded his brother until he moved back enough for Dean to crawl into the bed with him. He pulled the covers over them both and gathered Sam into his arms. Or tried to, anyway. Sam was a lot bigger than he'd been the last time Dean had done this.

"Dude, get off me," Sam complained. "You're gonna push me to the floor."

Dean tried to move back a bit, but there was no bed left to move onto. He grabbed Sam around the waist to keep himself from falling off the bed. Sam kicked him on the shin. "Seriously, dude. This bed's barely big enough for me. There's no way it's gonna fit two grown men."

Dean kicked back. "The backseat of the Impala is about half this size and we fit there just fine," he pointed out.

"That's 'cause you were on top of me at the time."

Grinning at the memory, Dean poked his brother in the ribs. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"If you don't stop that and get the fuck out of my bed you can forget about a repeat performance. I need my beauty sleep."

Dean bit his lip, remembering the point of the impromptu wrestling match. "That's the problem, Sammy. You're not sleeping." Sam drew a breath to protest, but Dean cut him off before he could tell Dean he was fine for the millionth time. "You're not fine. The nightmares are getting worse again. This is the fifth time you've woken me up tonight."

Sam shifted guiltily. "Sorry, man. Didn't mean to."

Dean sighed. "Don't. I'm not blaming you, I'm just trying to-" he swallowed, suddenly embarrassed. Maybe this hadn't been one of his brightest ideas.

"Fix it?" Sam said softly. "By cuddling me?"

"Worked like a charm when you were a kid." It came out way more defensive and sulky than Dean had meant.

Sam huffed out an almost-laugh. "I'm not ten anymore, Dean."

Dean sat up, narrowly avoiding falling off the edge of the bed and ending up on his ass on the floor. "You're right. This was stupid," he muttered.

The bed shifted and a warm hand landed on his shoulder. "Dean." Despite what he'd just said, Sam suddenly sounded exactly like the kid who'd crawled into his big brother's bed to hide from nightmare monsters. "I-uh. Don't go? Please?"

Dean was so deeply conditioned to respond to that tone of voice that his mouth operated on pure muscle memory. "Right here, Sammy. Not going anywhere."

Sam made a little noise that just about broke Dean's heart. The hand on his shoulder squeezed hard for a moment before it was gone and Sam was getting up. "I think I have an idea. Help me move the bed."

Together they pushed the bed against the far wall. Sam crawled in first, back against the wall, and Dean followed. They ended up in a tangle of limbs, just like when they were forced to share a too small bed back before Dad finally realized he had to start paying for a third bed. Which totally had not counted as cuddling, since they hadn't had a choice in the matter. Of course, it was now an even tighter fit, thanks to all the inches and pounds Sam had put on since then, but at least they weren't falling off the bed anymore. Sam even managed to bury his face in Dean's neck, just like he used to.

It was so familiar, so good, that Dean just had to ruin the moment before his heart melted into a puddle and got absorbed into the sheets. "So," he purred in his most suggestive voice, "does this mean I'm getting a repeat performance after all? Of you in my backseat?"

Sam chuckled against his skin. "Screw the backseat. How'd you feel about me bent over the hood?"

The sudden rush of blood into Dean's dick seemed to be answer enough. Sam laughed sleepily. "Just get us somewhere where we won't be charged for public indecency. Again."

Dean grinned and squeezed Sam a bit tighter. "I have the best brother in the world."

Sam mumbled something that could have been either "I know" or "No, I do" and squeezed back. A few seconds later he started to snore softly. Dean closed his eyes and let the familiar sound, feel and smell of Sam lull him to sleep as well.


End file.
